codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Zed
Zed is one of the Four Founders of Eden, known as "Zed the Hero", and was also Re-Code:01 under "The One Being Sought". His special ability is Death. Appearance When his power is active, Zed appears as a mummified corpse. In his Lost Form, Zed is revived, with his appearance somewhat resembling Toki's. He hangs his hair in a ponytail and wears black jeans, a white shirt and a coat. Personality From what has been seen of him thus far, Zed seems to be very perverted, as he grabbed Rui by her butt, flirted with Sakura, and even demanded a debauch thrown in his honor. Heike described Zed as thoughtless, careless, extremely rash, and frivolous. Background Through as of yet unknown circumstances, Zed used his power at some point in the past to make both Yukihina and the Rare Kinds immortal. He also joined "The One Being Sought"'s group of Re-Codes, although he didn't participate in their battle with the Code:Breakers. Story Zed first appeared in chapter 203 when the Code:Breakers dug out his corpse. Shortly afterwards, his special ability, Death, assaulted them, until he was forced into his Lost Form by Sakura's Rare Kind power. Immediately after his revival, he started groping both Sakura and Prince, which resulted in him being attacked by Prince first and then Code:Emperor. After inquiring about his awakening and hearing Ogami's response, Zed agreed to help them, in the condition that they threw him a 24-hour long welcoming debauch with lots of girls. Powers and Abilities [[Special Powers#Death|'Death']]: '''Zed's special ability is the supreme power to invite all living things to the "Realm of Death", without any exception. When it is active, he has the ability to emit dark tendrils of energy from his corpse that coil around his targets body and have the power to draw out their life, both effectively killing them and preventing Power Users from accessing their abilities. Even a Rare Kind's Divine Shield ability is ineffective against it; however, it has been shown that a Rare Kind's Death God power is capable of effectively countering its effects. It is so powerful that Zed is normally dead, making him useless in battle as he can't move around or do anything. In spite of that, Kouji states that "He'd be the worst enemy" because of his power to render his opponents' powers useless and/or dead anyways. However, during the 24-hour period that he's in his Lost Form, he is temporarily revived. According to Zed, Death is the power to materialize "life" and retrieve it. * '''Immortality Bestowal: When in his Lost Form, Zed is capable of reaching into the bodies of others, seemingly liquefying the body and pulling out a small glowing orb with markings made from the persons' blood engraved on it. So long as the "life" remains outside of that person, they cannot die as they technically aren't living. The undead individuals retain markings of blood on their chest matching those that are on their "life" ball. The orbs can be stored inside other people's bodies, to keep them out of reach from the people who may want to retrieve their "life". A Rare Kinds' "life" is colored differently from a Power Users'. Also according to his own claims, if he has Rare Kind blood, he can use it to keep his power under control and extend his waking hours. Advanced Life Force Control: As a founder of Eden over 100 years ago, Zed has managed to gain full control over his life force which is the source of his special power that allows to stop his body from aging where he maintained the appearance of a man in his mid-thirties since then. It also seems that it allows him to avert his Code:End as he has been using his powers for over a century since the Meiji Era without showing any signs of nearing Code:End. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Founders of Eden Category:Re-Code Category:Dignified Power Users